moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The Birth of a Hero (part 1)
The birth of a hero (not legend this time) Hakeemollah woke up with a start. Outside he heard pounding footsteps. Then the cries of people fighting. This had been happening a lot lately, with the tensions growing. He took out his daggers and laid them on his bedside table, just in case. The cries seemed to die down for a bit, then just as he was feeling safe, they started up again, right outside his door. He could almost hear them, although they were muffled. It sounded like a lot of cursing (mooing). Heart pounding he picked up his daggers and crept towards the window. Outside a huge battle was going on. Two teaming hackers, along with another huge tribe (named the evil) were fighting another tribe (Mwaha) that had three hackers of their own. A duo of people occasionally got in the mix, although they were mainly focused on the two players in the middle. One clutched his daggers tightly, occasionally putting down traps. The other boosted towards hackers and attacked them at random. The two people in the middle, who at first Hakeemollah thought were goners, were almost winning the fight. As he watched, the one with traps battled two hackers at once. One he trapped, put spikes next to him, and pushed with his shield. The other hacker tried to get him, but the one with the boost pad quickly took care of him. But soon sheer numbers forced them out, and they boosted themselves away. The battle moved after them, and soon Hakeemollah got into bed, and tried to fall asleep. But he simply couldn’t. The thought of those brave heroes, fighting the evil hackers... it made Hakeemollah feel that he was contributing. And really, what had he done? The truth was nothing. He had hid inside and watched. And so, he got up out of his bed, barely hesitated to grab his daggers, and walked out the door of his house. The path of the battle was easy to follow, and with his speed, Hakeemollah managed easily. When he arrived, the two people looked weakened and tired, but they were still fighting. He noticed for the first time that they were in a tribe called wiki. Of to the side, another person using pit trap darted in randomly and attacked people. And then Hakeemollah saw two hackers coming in from the side. He knew that the three honorable warriors didn’t see them. He watched, not breathing, as they drew ever nearer. And then he remembered the whole reason he was out here. He notched an arrow to his bow, and fired. It found it’s target, and the hacker stumbled back. The people from the wiki tribe noticed the sneaky hackers now, and then it turned into chaos. Hakeemollah thought he saw more wiki people going in to help, and just by instinct, he followed, slashing madly at anything that remotely looked like a hacker. After a bit, the amount of people cleared, and Hakeemollah opened his eyes. He saw a few dead hackers on the ground, and many more retreating. His eyes focused on the people around him, all of which were on the wiki tribe. A person named ThePokeGeek5000 spoke up. “Welcome to the wiki.” Part is out!